


Promise

by theangelsareamongus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsareamongus/pseuds/theangelsareamongus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marci Bodt's POV at the Battle of Trost, so you know it's going to be sad. Inspired by "Bleeding Out" by Jonah Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bleeding Out](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/67329) by Jonah Scott. 



> I give credit to Jonah Scott, an amazing voice actor whose portrayal of Jean is perfect. I definitely recommend you look up his video on YouTube and listen to it.

I looked up to see the yellow flare burst into the sky, humanity has finally won a battle against the titans. I felt the sense of hope probably for the first time in my life and a wave of emotion crashed upon me. The job was over and it was time for all the squads to retreat back up the wall.  
I started making a run for it, my maneuvering gear had a nearly empty tank, even if I got to the rooftop, I would be stuck, unable to propel to the others, I had to save what was left for when I got to the wall. I was fast on my feet but compared to the titans, I was still in trouble. I made it past six buildings evading them while turning corners and taking hidden paths so I was not detected. When I turned out of the alley, I stopped in my tracks out of breath and staring into the face of a titan.  
I wouldn't make it if I tried, I used the last of my gas to maneuver behind the nape of it's neck. I pulled the trigger to deliver the final blow but the tank puttered out the last fumes of what it contained. 'Dammit,' the titan whipped around and I darted for the building, it's hand flailed across and hit me, smacking me against the wall and falling onto the cobblestone street. One of my swords shattered and broke off to be nothing more than a large knife.  
I was dazed for a second, then regaining my strength, I got back up to make another run for it. When I turned around, another titan was in front of me, he flung me down the street like a rag doll and I tumbled against the the pavement. I felt a shock of pain all around my body and my hands were scraped and bloody. I pushed off the ground but my arms failed as I clenched my side, something was weakening me.  
Out of fear, I looked down at myself and saw the end of my blade was pierced into my lower gut. I tried sitting up, moaning in agony and I gripped down onto it's handle to remove the dagger. I gasped and bit my lip as the metal slowly grated my insides. I threw it away from me onto the street and I placed my hand firmly on the wound as I tried to stand. I pushed off the ground with my free hand and I stumbled while lifting my feet to run.  
I dragged myself along the road and gave up as the wound was an unbearable amount of pain. I sank against the side of the wall and watched blood pour into the cracks of the stones. I tried taking off my jacket to examine the laceration, biting hard to avoid screaming, I could hardly see the gash since my body could only tilt forward so much without torturing myself. The amount of crimson liquid seeping out from my body was enough to tell me that it was bad. I pressed my head against the wall and closed my eyes trying to conserve my energy.  
I remembered when I was back in training, even when we were just hanging around the mess hall talking about becoming top of our class. "Jeanette," I spoke then coughed from the pain.  
~"Hey Marci! I decided that I want to become part of the Military Police," I heard Jeanette's voice back when we were kids.  
"What for?"  
"To live inside Wall Sina of course! Wouldn't it be awesome to not have to worry about the titans anymore?"  
"I guess so. But the Military Police do more than just live safe inside the interior, you'd have to be skilled enough to protect the citizens and serve the king."  
"I could do all that easily, watch me, I'll be the best there is!"  
I looked down at my feet and sighed. "What's wrong," she asked.  
"If you plan on living inside Wall Sina, well...that means I wouldn't see you anymore."  
She looked over to me with a smile, "Then that means you'll just have to join me," she said and I looked up at her with wide eyes. "We'll join the MP together, side by side. Promise?"  
I smiled and held up my hand, "Promise."~  
Tears formed at my eyes and flowed down my cheeks staining them with the pieces of dirt that were left on my skin. I wept like a child and I began to cough up blood in the progress of it. I mumbled "Forgive me," over and over again, I let Jeanette down and didn't keep my promise. My heart began to ache the more I thought about her, I missed her and couldn't remember the last time I got to say how much she meant to me, how much I cared about her.  
The ground grumbled as a titan's footsteps drew closer to me.  
"Jeanette," I sobbed, "please...I hope to see you again someday," I coughed out blood, splattering it on my sleeve, "but please, don't let that day come. Live a great life and be happy, smile how you used to back when we were young."  
Each shake from the titan's feet made me quiver, "Oh god..." I shuddered, "Don't let me go like this, please. I don't want to be lost," the titan stopped at my feet looking down at me, "I don't want to leave," he grabbed me and hoisted me up to his face. I stared at his large mouth as it opened up, I trembled and froze stiff.  
"I don't wanna die..."


End file.
